The present invention relates to a sunroof having both a sunshade and a sunscreen, wherein the sunscreen may move independently of the sunshade.
Sunroof sunshades are routinely included as a component of a sunroof system. The sunshade is a solid member that blocks light from entering the vehicle via the glass window of the sunroof. The sunshade is typically mounted on the inside of the sunroof and is matched to the interior headliner for an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The sunshade is linked to the glass window of the sunroof so that it is retracted when the window is opened to avoid damaging the sunshade.
The aforementioned sunshades are deficient in that they do not allow a limited or filtered light into the vehicle. Known sunshades are opaque. Therefore, a driver is left with the limited choice of allowing full light to enter the vehicle via the sunroof when the sunshade is retracted or to allow no light to enter when the sunshade is closed.
The aforementioned sunshades are also deficient, as they must be retracted when the sunroof is opened, to prevent damage to the sunshade. Thus, there is no filtering or shading when the sunroof is open.
It is an object of the present invention to cure those deficiencies outlined above by providing a sunshade/sunscreen combination.